


The only hope

by su1cideD0ll



Category: K-12 - Melanie Martinez (Album)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su1cideD0ll/pseuds/su1cideD0ll
Summary: Gerard and Mel are having chemistry problems. Who's gonna save them?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chemistry between the three of us

“No! It’s my turn to put music” said Gerard. He actually didn’t care much if Mel picked the music because they both shared the same taste in it. But it was this bit that they did every single morning. Mel, picked Gerard up to go to school and they would fight over who was in charge of music. Picking the ride’s music was actually having power over the other one. “Please don’t put any depressing music today Gerard I’m really not in the mood, I’ll stab you, I swear to god”. “Okay someone woke up very violent today. I’ll let it slide because it’s early” said Gerard. He then proceeded to put on hardcore punk music that was a little too much for 7 in the morning. But she actually didn’t mind.

The story behind their relationship was kinda weird. They met at a party last summer. Gerard was the one to approach her. She was a cheerleader but unlike the rest of the preppy blonded haired cheerleaders, Mel looked different. Dark and mysterious. Gerard was intrigued. They shared a smoke and talked for a while. Mel had actually seen Gerard before, but he looked very unapproachable to her eyes. He was so cute. They kinda kissed, but never spoke about it again. They became friends very fast, and they felt pretty good about it. They spent the rest of that summer watching movies, and spent a lot of nights talking. All of their friends thought they were going out, but it wasn’t like that. Their relationship was very special.

It was a rainy thursday. They both had chemistry class in the first period. It was in this big ass classroom in the worst part of the school, everything was grey and sad. And their teacher was a 100 year old lady that spoke in the same tone and volume for 80 minutes straight. “I’m so gonna fail chem if I keep sleeping through the lectures” said Mel, “I can’t believe you haven’t been awake in any of these classes. But at least you have an excuse for failing. I’ve been paying attention this whole time” said Gerard very frustrated, he really needed to pass all his classes if he wanted to get admitted to SVA. “Failing chemistry is not going to look good when I have nothing else to do but to sell drugs” said Mel, laughing as she sat on her chair. “Shut the fuck up Mel, that wasn’t funny” said Gerard while he sat right next to her.

The minute miss ancient walked in the room, Mel felt instantly so tired. She put her head on her hand and started to fall asleep. Gerard desperately tried to wake her up. As he did pretty much every day. He was just about to give up, when someone walked in the classroom. He had to rub his eyes for a minute because he couldn’t believe what he was looking. There was this really cute guy standing in front of the whole class. He thought he’d never seen him before, ‘cause he was so pretty, there was no way in hell he missed this. He looked very lost, so Gerard instantly thought ‘oh he’s new here’. “Is this chemistry 5?” said the guy. “Mel, mel! Wake up you need to see this. Mel!!!” said Gerard whispering in her ear. Mel was very much asleep but once she opened her eyes and looked across to see this cute guy standing by the door. For the first time in history, she woke up fully, sat up straight and put her hair behind her ear. “Yes mr, please go ahead and sit wherever you can. You’re very late” said the ancient bitch and he walked across the classroom looking where to sit. There was an empty spot right by Gerard and so he decided to sit there. Gerard panicked inside a little, but he couldn’t show that of course. Instead he exchanged looks with Mel who was side-staring.

Time passed and with Mel being awake and this guy who was sitting just right next to him, Gerard couldn’t help but to nervously rant about how he was going to fail this class and how he wouldn’t be able to go to art school and fulfil his dreams. “Gerard we’re not gonna fail. Stop this or else. I mean it” said Mel trying to shut him out because she noticed the new guy was kinda looking their way. “What the fuck is she even trying to explain there, like for fucks sake I can’t believe this is gonna be the end of everything I dreamed of” said Gerard, “Gerard stop. You’re being such a drama queen. We could go to the tutors you know. It’s not impossible to pass this, we just happen to be very dumb” said Mel, and Gerard stood there, silent and thoughtful. “You’re right, we should look a tutor up”.

After a few moments of silence, Ms Holland said something along the lines of ‘test’ and ‘tomorrow’ which triggered Gerard and he became very anxious again. “Don’t stress we’ll go with the tutors today and we are gonna be just fine, okay?” Mel petted his hair gently and she tried to hide just how worried she was. “I’m - I’m sorry to interrupt you, Hi my name is Ian. I just moved here and um… well I couldn’t help but hear you guys are having problems with chem?”. They were shocked, and they were pretty much staring like idiots at this new kid who was apparently a really nice guy. “Yeah we are” finally, Gerard snapped out of it and answered. “Well, I really like this subject and I don’t mind tutoring you guys” said Ian. Gerard had to double check if he was awake, but he did answered very quickly this time “Are you for real man? You’d be really saving our butts here”, “Yeah I love chemistry and you know what I really like teaching it, so if you want to I really don’t mind”. “Thank you so much oh my god, you really saved us… Ian? I’m Gerard, by the way, and this is Mel” she waved at him and said “Thank you so much you have no idea of how badly you’re saving our asses”, “You guys could totally come to my place after school, I live with my mom but she works late and probably won’t bother us at all” said Ian. Gerard and Mel agreed and they got up, as the class was already over and walked out. “Well I guess we’ll see you later then” said Gerard. And Ian walked away.

“Did that just happened? Or are we dreaming or some shit?” said Gerard, “I can’t believe that someone is actually willing to explain us dumb and dumber this subject. And, for real, did you noticed how cute he is. Like for real”. They both were for the very first time actually interested in learning something. Either of them liked to study much, they just passed and that was it “Okay I’m running late for art class, I’ll see you later, bye” said Gerard and ran towards his classroom.


	2. For me is you

It was almost time to leave school. Mel'd had an awful day. She just wanted to go home blast some loud music and cry to it, but she couldn't. She didn't even wanted to pass chemistry anyways, she had more important things to worry about. The only reason she was going was because she wanted to hang out with Gerard. She was really in love with him.  
She knew he couldn't tell but it was so obvious and Gerard was so oblivious about it. She wanted to tell him but she was so scared of losing him that just stayed in silence. So she decided to go anyways plus, this really cool and good-looking guy was also going to be there, and who knows what might happen, although she didn't have much hope that he liked her anyhow.  
She was the first one to go out, cause she sneaked just a few minutes before the bell rang, so she got to sit in the car for a few moments, by herself. Thinking about all the things she had in her head. She had her arms crossed and she was resting them on the steering wheel, and her head just on top of it, looking down. When she raised her head she saw Gerard, walking towards her car. The shinning was blinding him a little so he had his cute little eyes almost closed. And he was smiling while walking under very light rain, just the perfect amount of it to moisture his skin, and she couldn't help but to think he was the most beautiful guy she'd ever seen. She just stared at him like he was the brightest star in the sky. Her mouth was wide open, but her arms were covering up that situation a little. She snapped and realized maybe it was, again, too obvious but Gerard was already getting in the car when that happened. "So are we going to Ian's directly from school or are we gonna go home to change clothes or something?", "Yeah" said Mel. "You haven't answered my question, dumbass", "Oh, sorry hahaha. I don't need to go home, so if you don't either we can go directly" "Okay, so let's go then. I'm also ready" said Gerard. Mel started the car and Gerard once again was in charge of picking the ride's music. They got to Ian's house but only after they went to the nearest starbucks drive in. They both shared that obsession with coffee. Neither of them could go more than four hours without it.  
They rang the bell at Ian's and when they got inside, they both felt really welcomed, like, in a safe space. Ian had bought some appetizers and the table was set for them to study but apparently also having a great time because there was beer involved. They greeted Ian's little puppy, she was so adorable but very shy, and right after that they sat on the table.  
Ian proceeded to explain to them all the basic stuff that was going to be on the test tomorrow. Gerard payed so much attention but Mel didn't care much about learning so she pretended like she was understanding shit. And then she started to realize she was staring into Ian a lot. And she didn't know if it was her or what, but she felt like he'd smiled to her multiple times. Gerard on the other hand was a 100% sure he was into Ian, and knew the guy was into him. He could just feel it.  
To be honest there was a weird vibe going on between the three of them. They kept looking at each other like they were lions and preys. Mel and Ian had been drinking the beers because, they were doing so good with the class, it was all going phenomenal and they deserved it. But Gerard decided not to because he really wanted to focus.  
"Well, now, to give this some kind of closure, I'm going to ask you questions and whoever loses, umm… it's gonna get punished" said Ian, in-between laughs. "Don't say that in front of Mel, she really likes to get punished", "Gerard shut the f-" said Mel, almost about to punch Gerard in the shoulder but suddenly realized they weren't alone and she was trying to impress the other guy. "Well, if she loses she will be pleased then" said Ian. Mel nervously laughed along with the guys, 'cause she was kinda embarrassed, but still she wondered how he was going to punish one of them? Maybe he would made them stay longer?? That wasn't a punishment after all, she was having a great time and Ian was cooler and way cuter than what he appeared to be that morning. Maybe he was joking.  
"So how are you gonna punish the loser?" said Gerard, with a kinky tone. Ian laughed again, "well I don't know yet, but I'll let whoever wins decide with me, how does that sound?", "I'm so in" said Mel who was growing a little confident, but damn knew was going to lose because she pretended like she understood stuff all through those hours of intense studying when in reality she was just staring at those two beautiful guys in front of her.  
Ian flipped a coin to see who had to go first and Mel was the chosen one. She magically, and by pure miracle, answered correct. When it was Gerard’s turn to answer he also answered correctly, but it took him more than it should’ve, 'cause Ian was very much in his space and his dick was acting up. So he had to cover himself up a little. Mel was staring at that situation and she was pretty drunk, she was thinking about both of them naked. That was so hot. But she instantly shook that idea out of her head. They were just studying, for god's sake. She took her jacket and her hoodie off tho. Too hot to bear. It was her time to answer again and, yes, she got it wrong. "You're losing now, Mel" said Ian. Was it possible for anyone to speak so sexy all the damn time? She thought, and then pouted.  
Gerard answered correctly again and rubbed it on Mel's face. He wanted to win so bad so he could choose her punishment. This happened multiple times, and Mel was just pouting and getting even drunker and hotter and Gerard and Ian kept giving each other plotting eyes.  
Unexpectedly, by the end of the quiz there was just one point of difference between Mel and Gerard, 'cause if there was something Mel was good at was looking at her notes without no one noticing. Mel and Ian were very much drunk by that point, and Gerard was very focused in the sexual tension that was going on between them. They were all speaking so close to their mouths and slowly losing pieces of clothes like jackets and scarfs. So no one was really really counting.  
If Gerard answered correct again, Mel was going to be the loser. "Okay Gerard. What's the atomic number for Helium and what kind of element is it" said Ian. Gerard struggled to remember. Was it 2? it couldn't be that easy. He went with it anyways. He had no other ideas. "That's correct, and what kind of element is it, Gee?", "A noble gas?" he said and then, when Ian didn't answered right away he knew he was going to get punished. "Yes Gerard!! You got it right!!" said Ian and Gerard practically jumped out of his seat. "That means Mel, that unfortunately you are the loser and now I'm going to have to decide on your faith” said Ian, very close to Mel’s mouth, and just when it looked like he was about to kiss her, he turned around and said “But first of all, can yall stay longer? You both need it. You have to learn this by tomorrow" said Ian, looking very suspicious. Mel and Gerard looked at each other and for the first time in forever they saw each other with another eyes. They looked at each other like they were lovers. Really hungry for the other one. But why was that happening now? Maybe Ian was their missing piece. They both looked to him and nodded answering his question. "Great. Okay then. I'm going to go get us some more beers and decide your punishment, Mel. I'll be back in a quick sec".  
"I thought he said I could help him choose the punishment" said Gerard outraged. "What are you trying to do to me, fucker" said Mel, in a very challenging voice. "Oh you know, nothing you wouldn’t enjoy. Like showing old pictures of you. Or the cringy things you did in the past, I don't know. I need to have some fun", "So I see. You're trying to expose me. Leave me out here naked. Okay" she said and Gerard's brain got stuck with the word 'naked', he realized at that moment he wanted her. And yes, he would love to have her naked. He looked at her deeply in her eyes and after a minute he cupped her face in his hand and put some hairs behind her ear. And started to lean in to kiss her when Ian got back in the room. They stopped and looked at him. "Oh, don't stop for me please. That was one good scene although you're having fun without me" said Ian. Mel laughed and looked at Ian the same way she was looking at Gerard. Gerard noticed and instantly realized the three of them were thinking the same things. So Gerard kissed Mel and grabbed her hair softly but with strong, steady hands. She grabbed his pretty little face violently while she opened her eyes to see Ian looking at them, standing by the door. She reached out a hand to him and, when he approached, Gerard stopped and turned to see what was happening behind him. Ian grabbed them both by their faces and stood them up, and kissed Gerard and right after that, he kissed Mel. "I think I know now what your punishment is going to be, Mel" said Ian. "Gerard won but it was just by one point so I'm going to punish both of you a little" he said while he had Gerard in a choke-hold on one hand and his thumb inside Mel's mouth, to keep her quiet, on the other. "Gerard. I'm going to sit right over here and I want you to do to Mel the things I say and just how I tell you to do them. How does that sounds" Gerard couldn't answer much cause he was SO hot. And he had Ian's hand on his throat. But he looked into his eyes and nodded a little. "Good boy" said Ian. "Mel, are you okay with this?" he added. Mel also nodded, while her heart was beating so fucking fast. She kept thinking she was daydreaming or something. "Okay from now on, once I let you out of this you're both under my command. And it's not going to be good if you disobey me so you better behave" Gerard was practically sobbing. He was so horny he might actually die.  
"First of all, we're gonna get naked. Gerard I want you to take her clothes off, but leave her underwear on. For now. And then I want you to take off yours too... Do" and Gerard quickly obeyed as the good little puppy he was. He started by taking off her blouse. He touched her boobs, while unbuttoning it, almost by mistake but he did wanted to. Mel was shocked and so horny. She had her mouth wide open and just started heavy breathing. Gerard put his hands in her naked back and went all the way down, slowly and feeling her up until he reached her butt. It was so round, so tight and he wanted to feel its skin so bad. He started to take her pants off but he couldn’t help but kiss her, because she was so needy, he couldn't help it. "Did I gave you permission to kiss her, Gerard? You're getting spanked now" said Ian who was watching from the table. Gerard opened his eyes as if getting spanked was the best thing someone could do to him. "Finish your task now" said Ian and Gerard continued to take her pants off, but somehow it was more violent this time. Like he was actually ripping her clothes off. And then he did the same things with his.  
"You guys can kiss now but I'm going to spank you right after" Gerard and Mel looked at each other. They'd never seen each other naked before. Wow, that was a whole other look. "You can take her underwear now, but leave yours on. Mel, you're gonna be the only one naked and exposed here, cause you lost" said Ian, and Mel's breathing almost fully stopped. She was really enjoying her punishment. "Gerard, I want you to eat her out. Now" he said and Gerard couldn't say no to that so he took her to the couch and sat her violently on it. He got on his knees and opened her legs wide open. Gerard went in so passionately it made both Mel and Ian shiver. She was moaning and screaming so loud now. Gerard went up and down with his tongue and he seemed to know every single spot that could make her moan even louder. He was also rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. He was giving her so much pleasure, it didn't feel like she was the loser in this scene. It looked like Gerard was, but he actually didn't mind, he wanted to do that for her. And he could also hear Ian touching himself behind him, which gave him a further purpose. He wanted to impress Ian so bad, he wanted to be good for him. Deserving. He'd never been with a guy before. So he wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to do.  
When Ian felt it was enough, he told Gerard it was time to get spanked, so he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to his arms and knees. "You're next Mel" he said while he pulled Gerard's underwear down. Gerard was heavy breathing, and he threw his head back like a whore so Ian spanked his ass so hard it made Gerard's groan sound like he was screaming. He went at it again and Gerard moaned again. Mel was still sitting in the couch, with her legs wide open and touching herself while she was looking at them. "I hope you understand you won't disobey me again Gerard, this is just the beginning" said Ian and spanked Gerard's ass so fucking hard that his pale white butt skin turned blood red.  
He was done with Gerard, so he grabbed Mel softly by her neck. Pressuring the right spots but still being very gentle and kissed her very passionately, grabbing her hair and tangling it. He also grabbed Gerard by his hair and pulled him up so he could get in there and kiss both of them.  
The three of them were sharing one passionate kiss, hands everywhere. Eyes closed. Gerard and Mel were the only ones fully naked, Ian still had his underwear on. Gerard and Mel attempted to pull it off at the same time but Ian grabbed them both by their throats and said "What are you doing. ¿Do you want me to punish both of you at the same time?" Mel challenged Ian with her eyes and said "You can try". "Is this a dare you little brat?". "Yes". Ian was more than happy to take the bet so he flipped them over and bended them so they were both with their butts up like little bad dogs and their chests to the table. “Both of you are getting blindfolded now. You nasty little dogs” said Ian, and then he went over to look for Gerard’s scarf so he could blind them. “If you keep doing this I’m going to tie your hands. I have a belt here I won’t hesitate to do it”. Ian thought he had made a statement there. And they were going to behave but someone was feeling a little bit edgy. “How about if you hit me with that belt” said Mel while she stood up and faced towards Ian, although she couldn’t see with the blindfold. “So Gerard was right you do like to get punished. Turn the fuck around I’m going to hit you with it and then you’re getting tied”. Gerard was as still as a statue, over there hanging his butt on display and he had such a hard on. He was heavy breathing so badly. “Both of you, pick a safeword”. Mel answered ‘Coffee’ and Gerard said ‘Apple’. “I’m going to hit you now and I don’t want you to make a sound. If you scream I’ll stop giving you punishments you’d enjoy. Mel, I mean it, you better behave” said Ian while he rubbed her butt cheek, to make it a little warm. He also noticed she had a heart shaped tattoo on her left ass cheek. Kinky. “Gerard you better stay quiet and immobile too. You’re still getting punished for being a whore” said Ian and Gerard answered “I won’t move”. “Good boy, daddy likes it when you behave”. Ian picked his belt that was lying on the ground and folded it in two. “I hope you’re ready Mel” he said while he whipped the first one, right on her butt. Mel whimpered a little in silence. She was breathing rapidly and biting her lip so she wouldn’t scream. This time she wanted to be good. The second one went in, still in silence but she threw her head back and Ian lost no time and grabbed her hair and pulled it. He saw her ass all marked by his belt, it made him so horny that he couldn’t stand it anymore. He dropped the belt and made them turn around.  
The three of them were lying on a very mushy rug, Mel was lying in the middle of them. She was kissing Ian and touching Gerard’s hair. Ian was giving Mel a handjob and Gerard was eating Ian as if it was breakfast. He was very loving and passionate when it came to give head. At one giving point, Ian stopped kissing Mel on the lips and went down her neck slowly, teasing her and then he reached her nips. He carefully kissed each of them, making her shiver. He liked the cold steel from her piercings on his lips. Gerard stopped what he was doing and started kissing Mel while he was rubbing Ian’s arms. Ian was behind Mel. He took advantage of that situation and while both of them were busy he started fucking Mel from the back. She started to moan into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard was so hot he started touching himself but Mel quickly turned over a little and started sucking his dick like it was the last thing she’d do on earth. So now the three of them were moaning and groaning so bad. Ian was fucking her relentlessly, and he was kissing Gerard with the same violence, gripping his throat. Mel wanted in, so she stopped what she was doing and started kissing both of them. Ian also stopped and slowly turned her over so her legs would be wide open. Gerard went in to fuck her and Mel decided to eat Ian out now. Gerard and Ian kept kissing and biting their lips and necks. It all went on for a while until Mel decided she wanted to get fucked doggy style. She didn’t say a word, she just turned and got herself on her hands and knees. Gerard was, again, the one who fucked her, and while he was doing it he was watching Ian and biting his lips. “I want you to fuck me” Gerard said to him. “I’ve never been with a guy so you have to be careful”. Ian was so touched by his words, he grabbed Gerard’s face and just kissed him and then went to grab some lube. Neither of them could believe just how lucky they were to have eachother.  
Ian came back with the lube, kneeled behind Gerard and put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and in Gerard’s ass. He started with one finger, putting it carefully inside Gerard. Gerard groaned so loud. Ian started to rim him while he was still fucking Gee with his finger. He then put in another one, and another one until he felt Gerard was ready for it. “Are you ready Gerard?” said Ian. “Y-yes I, I’m s-so ready”. Said Gerard who was very agitated cause he was still fucking Mel but this time, she was lying on her back and Gerard was on his knees so it was easier. Ian went inside Gerard slowly. He set a very slow pace, and Gerard, he never felt what he was feeling at that moment. He was so hard, he was about to lose his sanity. Ian started to speed the tempo up. Gerard was so tight, losing his virginity to him. It was very hard for Gerard to fuck and getting fucked so Mel had to step up and start moving up and down so Gerard could stay still. They were kissing and moaning in each other’s faces. Ian had Gerard’s hair gripped on one hand and holding Mel’s hand on the other. They were so close.  
By that point Gerard was speaking in a whole other language, Ian was hopping on his ass so hard. Gerard took his time but he was the first one to finish. Ian who got high by Gerard and Mel’s moans was the second one and Mel was still not done yet. Of course. She was so tough. Ian had to blindfold her and tie her hands with the belt. Both of them got down and started eating her out again. Gerard was giving a lot of tongue action, as he did while Ian was teasing her, spanking her thighs, and fingering. It actually didn’t took Mel a lot of time to finally come. She thought she’d never experienced what she had just felt. The three of them lied there on the floor just kissing eachother and cuddling. They needed to rest because they’d had such a long night.  
“Do you wanna stay over for dinner?” said Ian. “Oh man but I already had some d and some p for dinner. I’m so full now” said Gerard. “Oh man, you think you’re hilarious don’t you” said Mel.


	4. Alone

It had been a couple of years since he felt that way he thought. He caught himself looking back a lot about when he was in school. About all the friends he used to have and didn't quite see anymore. About the amazing times he had with his best friends in the world. They were inseparable for years. He was looking at an old box of memories in wich he found some old pictures and notebooks, and his very first sketches of his first big-deal comic book. Those things made him so nostalgic. He also found his old phone and his old journals. He was in love with his life by that point. He was a 43 year old man, sipping coffee while sitting, alone, on the floor of his apartment. He was in his pjs of course, and a green robe. He looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning "who cares. It's friday already" he thought. He kept looking through his magic box. He found his old cigarette case, and some letters. He didn't recognized it at first but they were letters he wrote himself to 'future him'. They all had different years on them so he picked the earliest one. " _Dear future Gerard. Today was your first day in your new school. It was a great day althought you didn't quite made any friend. But you'll get there..."_ the letter went on and on about Gerard's hopes and dreams of his years in school. He eventually had to change to another school when they had to move. That's where he met his best friends. Every single letter had aproximately the same date and they were just a year apart from eachother. It was everytime his school year beganed and, you know. What he hoped for. He took the time and read all of them. He was happy to know that he got everything he wanted and aspired in life. The very last letter was from february '94. "what the-" he said out loud. The other letters were from september so february was kinda sus. But he did actually remembered writing it because it was in a special paper. All of a sudden, he knew exactly what was in that letter and he became anxious to read it. " _Dear future Gerard, today it's february 22nd 2004. Today you've experienced love for the first time. To whom? you may ask. Well let me tell you. You fell in love with your best friend, Mel. But you actually realized today (something you knew about yourself for years but you decided to neglect) you also like boys. And not any boy in general, you fell for this classmate who offered you and Mel a helping hand. You three had sex for hours. On and off. I think, this is the most fun we'll ever have, forever. Or at least the most fun I've had. I dunno about you..."_ He actually thought about that experience before. So carnal. So pure. So passional. He started to feel his crotch warming up. It was like his whole body was asking for it to happen again. For him to feel any pleasure at all. He put his hand inside his boxer and went on with it. He took his warm and slightly hard dick inbetween his hand and just, stayed there. He liked to feel when his hard was getting harder. He loved to think about when he was getting fucked doggy style and could actually still hear Mel screaming and yelling his name. He was so hot at that moment. Thank god he was alone, he got up and ran to his bedroom and went straight into his walk-in closet. Picked his toy-box from the upper shelf and checked himself in the mirror. He took his shirt off, like he was peeling it. And remembered Ian choking him. He put his hands around his throat and tried to do it. It looked so good on the mirror. One of his hands was sliding down his torso. Feeling himself up. Until he reached his pant's waistline. Once again he put his hand inside his pants. And felt his dick was very hard already so he decided to start jacking himself up. While standing infront of the mirror. He started heavy breathing. That turned him on even more so. He put his pants down and kneeled in front of his big wall-mirror. He was touching himself, very desperately. All of his torso, grabbing his hair and pulling it while he was still jacking himself up. He put two fingers inside his mouth so hard he made himself gag a little. He turned his head slightly to the side to see what was inside the toy box and he found his lube, some dildos, a cockring, a taser and last but not least, a collar. A black leather collar. That brought some good memories too. Ian bought it for him, because he was a good pet. He stopped what he was doing and put it on to choke himself a little. He got on his back so he could see his butthole. His legs were spread open in front of the mirror. His hole was so pink. He put some lube in his fingers and put one inside him. Gently. He remembered his first time. Back when Ian had first put his fingers inside him. His butthole was on fire. Just the bare thought of that and many moments just like that one made his skin burn. He put on a second finger inside him and could see himself in the mirror all sweaty and desperate, his mouth wide opened, his face had all his beautiful long brown hair all sticked to the sides of it. His leather collar was choking him good. He felt he was being a good boy. The goodest. His ass was ready for the third finger but Gerard couldn't manage how bad he needed to feel penetrated so he put on some lube on the tip of one random dildo and shove it up his ass. He was carefully observing how the dildo was going inside him. Dissapearing. Not minutes went by when he was fucking himself and moaning and remembering. He suddenly remembered how it felt to get fucked while fucking someone else and started jacking himself off again. The coordination was something he was very proud of. The dildo and his hand were going at the same pace. Agitated and fast. He was so sweaty. He was screaming so loud and remembering everything so vividly. He then picked up an even bigger dildo that could get attached to the floor and stuck it in there. He put on some more lube on it and just started to jump up and down it like it was the rodeo. He was still looking at his reflection. All sweaty and his hair all messed up. He wanted to get fucked for real. He felt so needy. He remembered when Ian first spanked him and that was his breaking point. He couldn't take it anymore. He came all over his hand and his mirror, and the floor. He lied down on the floor trying to catch his breath. And then he thought 'I should definetely call them'.


End file.
